codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty Online 2 (RisingSun2013)
Call of Duty Online 2 is a game created by RisingSun2013. It is a sequel to the China-exclusive game Call of Duty Online, except this is not exclusive to China. It was released May 10th, 2014 on all platforms except PS Vita, then on January 10th, 2015 for PS Vita. It is developed by Raven Software and, as of August 23rd, 2014, Marine Task Force. Summary It is similar to past Call of Duty multiplayers. It doesn't have a Campaign or an extra mode, only multiplayer. Bots return, along with CODPoints, Create-a-Soldier and other features. It takes place in all different time periods, so a large variety of weapons are available. Some maps from past games return, but there are also a few new ones. New changes have been made to the game engine, among other features from past games. Local Multiplayer Local Multipayer is a mix of LAN, Split-Screen and Single-Player multiplayer from other games. You can do it as Ranked or Unranked. Ranked is ranked separately from Online Muliplayer, but all of Local Multiplayer goes towards the same rank, and you have a limit to customization of the match. For example, you can choose the map, game mode, number of bots and bot difficulty but that's all. Unranked is just like Private Match from previous games, with more customization than Ranked and all things unlocked in Create-a-Soldier. Online Multiplayer Online Multiplayer is a bit different from Local, but mostly the same. There is no Unranked, instead there is Private Match. Like previous games, you can still play Split-Screen in this as well as Local. To rank up, you must do a public server with other people or Combat Training. Combat Training Combat Training in this works like Combat Training in Call of Duty: Black Ops, except now it is merged with your regular rank. However, you get less points per game compared to normal multiplayer. You can choose to play with your squad as your team in team-based game modes. Downloadable Content & Sponsor Updates DLC Although several DLC packs have been released, due to the long amount of time since one has been released, the developers of the game plan to release at least some of the further content for the game, if not all, for free through updates. List of DLC Currently Available *Fruit Bowl Customization Pack *Classic Car Customization Pack *NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack *FREE Bonus Pack *General Weapons Pack *Extinction Content Collection Pack Sponsor Updates Sponsor Updates add new items, such as camouflage, reticules and emblem pieces, to sponsor television shows, movies, products, and more. Already there were a couple of things added that sponsor brands, but they were added before the idea of full "sponsor updates" so they do not count. List of Sponsor Updates *Dodge Sponsor Update: Includes a Dodge-themed camouflage, a Dodge reticule featuring the italic stripes, another Dodge logo reticule featuring the crosshairs in a shield, a Dodge stripes emblem piece, and a Dodge crosshair in a shield emblem piece. Create-a-Soldier Create-a-Soldier returns from Call of Duty: Ghosts. Create-an-Operator Create-an-Operator is the character part of Create-a-Soldier, as of November 15th, 2014 (originally it was simply called Create-a-Soldier). It is pretty much the same as customizing the player's operator in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, but you do not have to earn or buy outfits and other pieces for them; they're given to you from the start for free. You can have multiple custom soldiers, but you can no longer separately rank each one up like you could in Call of Duty: Ghosts. When playing a match with bots, you can choose to either have your team consist of your custom soldiers or be randomly generated soldiers. Create-a-Class Create-a-Class is the weapon part of Create-a-Soldier. It allows you to pick custom classes (up to 10, all available from the start). Unlike previous games, you have a "class set" for each game mode that allows for custom classes. Playercard Playercards return from Call of Duty: Black Ops and it's sequel. You can choose a background and emblem for your playercard. You get to choose them separately for each custom soldier. Emblems can be created using different shapes. Like all customization items in the game, you do not have to pay to get them. You can add a title to the background too. CODPoints CODPoints return from Call of Duty: Black Ops. They are earned by getting kills, completing Contracts, destroying enemy streaks, etc. They are used to buy new gear in Create-a-Soldier. Announcers You can now also choose what announcer you want. You can have the same one for all teams or choose a separate one for each team. Music Themes You can choose a "Music Theme", which can be used for all teams or separately for one team. This includes the spawning theme, defeat theme, victory theme, draw/tie theme, "close to victory" theme and "close to defeat" theme. You can choose each one separately, so you could have the Red Army spawning theme from Call of Duty: World at War but have the Task Force 141 victory theme from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Gameplay/Game Engine Changes *Shellshock returns, acting like it does in Call of Duty: World at War and the other WWII installments. When you're near an explosion that's close but not close enough to kill you, it will affect you similarly to the Stun Grenade and Concussion Grenade from past Call of Duties. *Most weapons (unless said otherwise) now shoot projectiles rather than using hitscans to damage enemies. *Blood and gore has been removed to decrease maturity so the ESRB rating is lowered to T for Teens. *Shooting an enemy in the head will make a "pop" sound for every shot that hits their head or affecting an enemy with equipment from far away, but this noise is no longer made when hitting them enemy with normal shots or affecting an enemy that is near you with equipment. Ranking Up Rank Ranking up is like Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare: your level is global between all your custom soldiers. You get to decide whether you want to prestige or not when you get to 99 (the maximum level). There are 15 prestiges. Prestige You can prestige when getting to and completing the last rank. This allows you to start over from the beginning, but with a new rank icon. You don't lose any of the stuff you earned or bought when doing this. Weapon Level You can once again level up your weapons. You don't earn attachments for leveling them up, but you do get bonus XP and CODPoints for it. You can also prestige the weapon twice. The number of levels varies for the weapon. Pack-a-Punching If you complete the 2 prestiges on a weapon, you can Pack-a-Punch it. Like in Zombies mode throughout the series, it gives it various bonuses and changes it's name. As of an update, it will also sometimes give the weapon an integrated attachment that cannot be unattached. You must pay in CODPoints to do this, however. The amount it costs depends on the weapon. Experience Points (XP) Experience Points, also known as XP, are points earned for completing various tasks. Things like getting kills and completing objectives will give you XP. Earned XP is used to rank up, once you have the required amount. The amount of points earned and how you earn them have been changed. For example, the amount of points you get for an assist depends on the percentage out of 100 (50 or other amounts in certain game modes) that you hurt the enemy. For example, if you take away half of an enemy's health, or 50%, in Team Deathmatch, you will get 50 points. Teams There are no longer factions. Instead, it is blue team, red team, black team and white team. Blue and red are used for normal team games while the other two teams are used in multi-team game modes. In certain game modes, teams will be named. In Infected, blue is named Survivors and red is named Infected. In Marked Man, the player who is the marked man is on red team, which red team is named Marked Man. Blue team is named Hunters. Challenges Challenges, also known as Operations, reappear in Call of Duty Online 2. They are just like they are in the other games. They do not reward you with CODPoints, only XP. They give you various in-game tasks to complete, depending on what type of Challenge it is. Contracts Contracts are basically like Challenges bought with CODPoints. They give you even more CODPoints or give you XP for completing them, sometimes both. After being bought, they must be completed within a set amount of in-game time for each or they will expire. They are all swapped out for new ones every 24 hours. They generally require you to do something with a weapon, attachment, or streak. Alcolades and Bonus Awards Alcolades return from the Modern Warfare series, as does bonus awards (small things you do that aren't big enough for an alcolade but give you extra points). They work pretty much the same, but some things have been moved to being bonus awards or moved up to alcolades, and alcolades now award you with points and XP. Controls NOTE: I can only show controls for PS3, PS4 and PS Vita because I don't have experience with the other gaming platforms. PS3/PS4 In-game Controls *R1: Shoot *L1: Aim *R2: Use Lethal Equipment *L2: Use Tactical Equipment *O: Crouch (press while running to slide) *Hold O: Go Prone (hold while running to dive) *X: Jump *Square: Reload *Hold Square: Use/Interact *Triangle: Switch Weapons *Select/Touch Pad: Show Scoreboard Full-Size *Start/Options: Pause Menu *Left Arrow Key: Switch to Underbarrel *R3: Melee *L3 While Running: Sprint *Hold L3 When Aiming Down a Scope: Hold Breath *Right Arrow Key: Use Streak *Left Stick: Move *Right Stick: Look Around Third-Person Controls *R3 While Aiming: Switch side you view from. Menu Controls *Arrow Keys/Left Stick: Navigate Menus *X: Confirm *O: Cancel PS Vita In-game Controls *R: Shoot *L: Aim *O: Crouch (press while running to slide) *Hold O: Go Prone (hold while running to dive) *X: Jump *Square: Reload *Hold Square: Use/Interact *Triangle: Switch Weapons *Select: Show Scoreboard Full-Size *Start: Pause Menu *Left Arrow Key: Switch to Underbarrel *Touch Screen: Melee *Rear Touchpad While Running: Sprint *Rear Touch When Aiming Down a Scope: Hold Breath *Touch Streak Icon: Use Streak *Left Stick: Move *Right Stick: Look Around Third-Person Controls *Rear Touch While Aiming: Switch side you view from. Menu Controls *Arrow Keys/Left Stick/Slide Finger on Touch Screen: Navigate Menus *X/Touch An Option: Confirm *O: Cancel Streaks Streaks return from previous Call of Duties. They're separated into Strike Packages like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Ghosts. Note: some links go to the Call of Duty wiki's pages on the following streaks to save time. New streaks and changed streaks will receive their own pages on this wiki. Strike Packages *Assault: Killstreaks that help on the offensive side. *Support: Scorestreaks that help on the defensive side. *Perk: Earn perks through getting the required amount of points or kills. Can choose between kills or score. Score requires more than kills but scores can be earned more often. Good for lone wolves. Assault Strike Package Rewards *Recon UAV (4 kills) *RC-XD (4 kills) *AGM Missile (5 kills) *Remote Sentry Gun (5 kills) *Guard Dog (5 kills) *Artillery Strike (6 kills) *Guard Heli (7 kills) *Harrier Strike (10 kills) *Chopper Gunner (14 kills) *Mini-Nuke (30 kills) Support Strike Package Rewards *SAT COM (300 points) *Weapon Crate (450 points) *Remote SAM Turret (600 points) *Heli Scout (700 points) *Stealth Bomber (900 points) *Mortar Strikes (1,000 points) *Attack Dogs (1,100 points) *Attack Helicopter (1,250 points) *E.M.P. (1,600 points) *Tactical Nuke (4,500 points) Field Order-Exclusive Rewards *Care Package *Rainbow Dog *Zombie Horde (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *Waffe Weapons (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *George A. Romero (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *Napalm Zombie (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *Power-Up (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *Seekers (Extinction Content Collection Pack) *Breeder (Extinction Content Collection Pack) *Ancestor (Extinction Content Collection Pack) *ARK Attachment (Extinction Content Collection Pack) *Cryptid Outbreak (Extinction Content Collection Pack) Field Orders Field Orders are just like the ones in Call of Duty: Ghosts. You earn them by completing random challenges. It gives you a Care Package to call in that will allow you to get an Assault or Support Strike Package reward, or a special Field Order-exclusive reward, some of which are exclusive to certain maps. These are absent from certain game modes, and is part of the objective in the game mode Field Orders. Compensation To allow the inclusion of inside maps, there is now a compensation when you get a streak that only works outdoors: for every reward earned that is used in the air or from the air, it will instead give you extra points (the amount you need to get it for scorestreaks and what would be the score equivalent for killstreaks). However, there is few indoor maps, and in DLC there will most likely be few also. Modules Modules have been added now that Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare has been released to be added to the player's streaks, making them more effective but also increasing the score or kills required to aquire it. *Speed: Increases speed of the streak. (+100 points or +2 kills) *Duration: Increases the amount of time you can use the streak or that it remains active. (+100 points or +2 kills) *Automated: Makes the streak become a N.P.C. (+100 points or +2 kills) *Persist: Streak persists through death. (+300 points or +5 kills) *360-Degree Turn: The Remote Sentry Gun's head can turn in any direction. (+1 kill) *Additional Bomber: Extra bomber for the Harrier Strike. (+1 kill) *Additional Dog: Two dogs guard the player instead of one for the Guard Dog. (+2 kills) *Extra Strikes: Add 2 more strikes from the Artilary Strike. (+2 kills) *Power: Increase the power of the streak. (+200 points or +4 kills) *Flares: Give an aerial streak a set of flares. (+300 points or +5 kills) Weapons Primaries Assault/Carbine Rifles *VAHAN *M16A2 *StG 45(M) *H&K G11 *SC-2005D *SCAR-L *FAMAS F1 *CM901 *OTs-14-4A *QBZ-95 AR *SR-3M *Rifle No.9 Mk1 *MK-107 (General Weapons Pack) *CQBR Battle Rifles/Designated Marksman Rifles *M1A3 carbine *SKS-45 *Geweher 41 *Type 4 Rifle *AVS-36 *GRAM 63 *Type 64 *MAS-49 *SG 542 *SOCOM 16 *Kel-Tec RFB *Mondragon *SLEM-1 (General Weapons Pack) Sniper Rifles *Tac-50 *M1903 Springfield *Lee-Enfield *Type 97 Sniper Rifle *M24 SWS *PSG-1 *SR-25 *OSV-96 *VSS Vintorez *vz. 24 *AWC G2 *M4 Survival Rifle (General Weapons Pack) Flintlock Rifles *Baker Rifle Anti-Tank Rifles *Wz. 35 *PTRS-41 *L-39 (General Weapons Pack) Submachine Guns *K-50M *FN P90 *Type 100 *MP40 *M3 Grease Gun *PM63 *Minebea PM-9 *Scorpion Evo 3 A1 *Kiparis *MAT-49 *Daewoo K7 *Kpist m/45 *MGV-176 *United Defense M42 *Agram 2000 (General Weapons Pack) Light/Medium Machine Guns *Rheinmetall MG3 *M1919A6 BMG *M27 IAR *Negev *M60E3 *M240G *RPKS *Bren *Type 11 LMG *FN M1930 *FG 42 *Johnson M1941 LMG *Lewis Gun Shotguns *Model 1887 *Beretta 682 *MAG-7 *Striker *KS-23 *Kel-Tec KSG *M1216 *AA-12 *SPAS-15 *Double-Barreled Shotgun *High Standard Model 10 *HK CAWS *Vinci (General Weapons Pack) Special *Riot Shield *M1918 Trench Knife *FN 303 Secondaries Launchers *M20 Super Bazooka *RPzB 54 *Miniman *Strela-3 *China Lake *Kastet *XM25 CDTE *Gastraphetes *FmW 35 Pistols *Colt M1900 *MP-446 Viking *Governor *Nambu *Browning HP *PSS silent pistol *Glock 19 *New Model Army *Jericho 941 *VAG-73 *.44 AutoMag *Astra M900 *AB-10 *Webley & Scott Mk III Flare Pistol *Lancaster (General Weapons Pack) Machine Pistols *Beretta 93R *Steyr TMP *MAC-10 *Bechowiec *Stechkin *VP70M *CZ 75 AUTOMATIC *Trejo (General Weapons Pack) Special *NRS-2 *M1918 Trench Knife *Akimbo Other *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (used in the Waffe Weapons Field Order reward) (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *Ray Gun (used in the Waffe Weapons Field Order reward) (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *Venom-X (Easter Egg) (Extinction Content Collection Pack) *NX-1 Disruptor (Easter Egg) (Extinction Content Collection Pack) Knife The knife is the weapon the player uses when pressing the melee button, excluding if they use the M1918 Trench Gun, NRS-2 or the Riot Shield. It acts like the version from Call of Duty: Ghosts, with the delay with the lunge. However, if an enemy takes more than one hit to kill with the knife it will use the slash animation or the lunge animation from Call of Duty: World at War. Mods Attachments now appear under the name "Mods". New Mods are added through updates mostly, but may also be available through DLC. Players may have as many mods as they want on by purchasing more mod slots for their weapon with CODPoints, as long as none of the attachment's placements or effects conflict with each other. Sights Lens Customization is available for all sights except Iron Sight. *Reflex Sight: More open than the Reflex Scope and Holographic Sight but less zoom. *Iron Sight: Gives the Sniper Rifle an iron sight for shorter ranges. Less range and zoom than the weapon's default scope but does not take up the whole screen. *Reflex Scope: Less open than the Holographic and Reflex sights but higher zoom. *Holographic Sight: In between the Reflex Scope and Sight with how open it is along with it's zoom. *Low Power Scope: Scope with less zoom than a Sniper Scope and does not take up the whole screen. Model depends on the weapon it is attached to. *Sniper Scope: Adds a scope with a large amount of zoom compared to the other sights and takes up the whole screen. Cannot change the zoom level on it like the Variable Zoom Scope. *Variable Zoom Scope: Adds a Sniper Scope that the zoom level can be changed on. *Thermal Scope: Adds a scope with thermal overlay, showing enemies in a white glow when looking through the scope. Countered by players with Cold Blooded. *Hybrid Sight: Adds a sight that can be switched between a Holographic Sight and a scope with similar zoom to the Low Power Scope. Underbarrel *Grenade Launcher: Adds an underbarrel grenade launcher to the weapon with this mod. Fires a grenade that explodes on impact. Not recommended for close-quarters due to splash damage. Model and statistics for the launcher depends on the weapon it's attached to. *M26 MASS: Adds an underbarrel shotgun to the weapon with this mod. Best used in close-quarters. *Grip: Decreases recoil. *Tactical Knife: Faster melee on weapons with this mod. *Soft Handle: Aim faster. *Bipod: Ability to mount your weapon, giving it higher accuracy. Barrel *Bayonet: Farther melee range. Replaces the knife when using the weapon with this mod. *Flash Suppressor: Increased accuracy and less flash when firing but does not have the stealth ability the Silencer has. *Silencer: Increased accuracy, and the player does not show up on the minimap when shooting a weapon with this mod. Shorter range or less damage, depending on the weapon. *Muzzle Brake: More damage at long range. *Long Barrel: Farther range but lower damage. Acts like Slugs. *Rifle Grenade Launcher: Like the normal Grenade Launcher, but used by older Battle Rifles/Designated Marksman Rifles and is attached to the barrel instead of under the weapon. *Choke: Decreases the spread of bullets on shotguns. Not compatible with Slugs. Ammo Types *Armor Piercing: Increases penetration and damage to armored streaks. *Dragon's Breath: Flaming bullets that set fire to the enemy, doing damage over time (for a limited amount of time) to the enemy hit. *Slugs: Single bullet. Farther range but only one bullet compared to multiple. Acts like Long Barrel. *Explosive Bolts: Fires Gastraphetes bolts with an explosive, sticky tip instead of normal crossbow bolts. Medium-high damage for explosion, low damage for impact. Other *Carbon Fiber: Faster moving speed, whether you're walking, running or sprinting. *Dual Wield: Wield 2 weapons, one in each hand. Essentialy doubles the magazine size and damage but decreases accuracy along with disabling ADS when using the weapon with this mod. *Extended Magazines: Increases the magazine capacity. *Speed Reloader: Speeds up the reload. Some weapons get a different reload animation altogether. *Adjustable Stock: Faster movement while aiming. *Tactical Light: Emits a beam of light that blinds enemy players that are facing the player using the weapon with this mod. Could possibly give away the player's position, similarly to the Laser Sight with it's laser beam. *Laser Sight: Increases accuracy but emits a beam of light that could give away your position, similarly to the Tactical Light with it's beam of light. Fire Modes *Semi-Automatic: Set the weapon to fire one bullet each time the trigger is pulled, depnding on the gun's rate of fire. Highest accuracy among the fire modes. Also increases damage on some weapons. *Fully-Automatic: Set the gun to fire bullets as long as you pull the trigger. Less accurate than Semi-Automatic and Burst-Fire modes. *Burst-Fire: Set the weapon to fire a burst of bullets each time the trigger is pulled, depending on the delay between bursts. Higher accuracy than Fully-Automatic but less accuracy than Semi-Automatic. Also increases damage on some weapons. *Select Fire Switch: Switch between fire modes. Helpful in situations with multiple range types but the time it takes to switch through the fire modes could be fatal. Camos Camos appear again, like the other games. The difference is, you do not need to earn them or buy them. They are all available from the start. Players can also create custom camouflages like Call of Duty: Black Ops III's Paintshop feature, using emblem pieces and choosing different materials, except players can paint the whole weapon instead of only certain parts. However, normal camouflages can be added as well, to give it a second layer. The default camouflages will not cover areas that the custom camouflage covers. List of Camos *Woodland *Red Tiger *Blue Tiger *Gold *Silver *Bronze *Platinum *Copper *Wooden *Graffiti *Ice *Solid Colors (red, blue, green, etc.) *Broken Glass *Rainbow *Zebra *Chinese Writing *Desert *Snow *Glow in the Dark *Rising Sun *Rusty *Circuitboard *Hairy (black, brown, red, yellow, grey, etc.) *Black and White *Stainless Steel *Ocean *Bricks *Waffles *Ply Wood *Cardboard *MARPAT *Royal *Diamond *Txting *Fruit Medley (Fruit Bowl Customization Pack) *The Classics (Classic Car Customization Pack) *Afterlife (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *Weaponized 115 (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *Zombies (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *Pack-A-Punch (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *Extinction Camo (Extinction Content Collection Pack) *Nightfall Project (Extinction Content Collection Pack) *Hives (Extinction Content Collection Pack) *Moon *Setting Sun *Dogs *Cats *Guns N' Roses *Oreos *M&Ms *Golfing *Bowling *Paradise *Pi *Mirror (animated) *Waterfall (animated) *Eagles *Shiny (animated) *Space *Atlas *Hologram (animated) *Wheat *Chalkboard *Bullets *Rubber *Landmarks *Map *Dodge (Dodge Sponsor Update) Lens Customization Lens Customization also reappears. You can change the color of the lens and reticule of a sight. You can also change the reticule itself. List of Reticules *+ *Large Circle *Square *Δ *Lambada *☯ *Fly *Toxic *Crosshair *? *! *^ *$ *€ *￥ *# *@ *< > *" *~ ** *Handprint *Pawprint *Brain *Text (A, B, C, etc.) *Numbers (1, 2, 3, etc.) *Apple (Fruit Bowl Customization Pack) *Orange (Fruit Bowl Customization Pack) *Pear (Fruit Bowl Customization Pack) *Bowl (Fruit Bowl Customization Pack) *Grape (Fruit Bowl Customization Pack) *Cherry (Fruit Bowl Customization Pack) *Melon (Fruit Bowl Customization Pack) *Pineapple (Fruit Bowl Customization Pack) *Mango (Fruit Bowl Customization Pack) *Headlight (Classic Car Customization Pack) *Wheel (Classic Car Customization Pack) *Mechanical Nut (Classic Car Customization Pack) *Zombie Stopper (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *Portal (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *Horde (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *Packed (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *Splat (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *Nuke (NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack) *Extinction Reticule (Extinction Content Collection Pack) *Dodge Stripes (Dodge Sponsor Update) *Dodge Crosshairs in Shield (Dodge Sponsor Update) Paintball Color The player can also choose the color of the paintballs their weapons shoot. They can choose from many colors. Equipment Tactical Equipment *M84 Stun Grenade: Flash grenade that creates a flash upon detonation around it which blinds anyone that happens to be nearby when it is detonated. Blinds the player more than the Signal Flare. *Motion Sensor: Shows other players in the vicinity of the device on the minimap. *Spawn Beacon: Place a beacon that you can spawn on when you die and respawn. *Tear Gas: Gas grenade that emits a small cloud of gas which throws the player's vision off and chokes them, similar to the shellshock of an explosion. Does a small amount of damage. *Signal Flare: Lights up and obscures the view of players who are near it. Lasts longer than the M84 Stun Grenade. *Willie Pete: Creates a smoke screen that blocks players' views. Also does a small amount of damage upon detonation. *Suitcase Bomb: Bomb in a suitcase that can be planted on the ground as a distraction or near an object to destroy something such as a Care Package, can also be used to set off dynamic actions. *PDA: Small hacking device that can be used to take over enemy equipment, streaks, and can change the contents of a Care Package, among other uses (including some that affect dynamics on a map). *Blast Shield: Makes you more resistant to explosions and fire. *Duffel Bag: Switch between loadouts without having to respawn. *Field Dressings: Heal yourself or another player. Go up to a player with a green cross above them and press the Tactical Equipment button to use it on them. *Sting Grenade (General Weapons Pack): Similar effect to that of the Stun/Concussion Grenades from past games; slows the movement down of whoever is in its vicinity when it goes off. Does not last like the Tear Gas but does more damage and has a larger blast radius. Lethal Equipment *M61 Grenade: Round fragmentation grenade. Medium-high damage, can roll on surfaces. *RGD-33: Stick-like fragmentation grenade. Medium-high damage, does not normally roll on surfaces. *Tomahawk: Throwable axe, instant kill to normal players. More bouncy than the throwing knife but can't be thrown as far. *Throwing Knife: Throwable knife, instant kill to normal players. Thrown farther than the Tomahawk but less bouncy. *PROM-1: Anti-infantry mine. Medium damage-high damage. *Satchel Charge: Throwable charges that stick to surfaces and are detonated by a large detonator. Medium-high damage with slower detonation speed than the M18 Claymore. *M18 Claymore: Ground-planted charges that are detonated with a clacker. Medium-high damage, can't be stuck to surfaces but has a faster detonation speed than the Satchel Charge. *Molotov: Glass bottle that explodes in flames on contact with any surface. More effective if it's a direct hit. *Sticky Bomb: Small, pan-like grenade that sticks to various surfaces. Has a shorter fuse than the M61 and RGD-33. Game Modes First Note: some of these link to their pages on the Call of Duty wiki instead to save time. Only new game modes and ones that have been changed will not be linked to the pages on the Call of Duty wiki. Second Note: new game modes are not added through DLC, they will be added periodically. Normal *Deathmatch (Team version here) *Sabotage *Grind *Hardpoint *Domination *2-Flag Capture the Flag *1-Flag Capture the Flag *War *Search & Destroy *Field Orders *Normal Moshpit *Headquarters *Team Defender *Kill Confirmed *Blitzkrieg *Reinforce *Safeguard Party *Infected *Marked Man *Squad Survival *One in the Chamber *Old School *Free Roam *Party Moshpit *Survival Moshpit Combat Training All game modes are available in Combat Training except Free Roam. Wager Match Wager Match is similar to the version from Call of Duty: Black Ops, where players gamble CODPoints in an attempt to get even more CODPoints. Buy-ins are 10, 100, 1,000, 100,000 or 1,000,000. Players can increase the amount of CODPoints they are betting to get even more points. In Wager Matches, unlike the original version from Call of Duty: Black Ops, players earn CODPoints throughout gameplay in place of XP. If the player is doing a non-team mode, they must get at least third place or better in order to recieve the CODPoints the player has recieved. In Face Off modes, the player must win in order to get the points. In team modes, the player must be on the winning team in order to get the points they earned. All game modes except for Infected, Free Roam, Squad Survival, and Survival Moshpit are available in Wager Match. Filters Filters are additions you can add on to certain game modes. They are chosen upon selecting the game mode, before starting. Team Two teams fight each other to complete the objective. Multi-Team Similar to Team but with multiple teams. Number of teams based on the game mode. Hardcore or Core Hardcore is the same as in other games, as is Core. Tactical Higher player count, time limit, score limit, higher health and no small maps. Made for players who like a slower pace. Rush Opposite of Tactical: lower time limit, score limit, health, and no large maps, but the player count is the same as normal. Made for players who like a very fast pace. Face Off Two players fight each other. Much lower score limit, sometimes a lower time limit. Generally played on small maps, and some medium-sized maps. 3rd Person Play in a third-person view instead of first-person. First-person is still used for certain scopes. Paintball Effects Bullet weapons and certain other weapons fire paintballs instead. Blood is replaced with paint. Bullet holes in objects are replaced with paint. Leaderboards The leaderboards feature reappears from previous games, with a change: you can choose to not be on a leaderboard. For example, if you don't care to see your kill/death ratio, you can choose not to be shown on that leaderboard. This is done to further prevent quitting during a match, or "ragequitting", for people who get frustrated over their statistics being messed up by doing bad, and for people who focus on the objective rather than killing. However, this feature can be done on any leaderboard, not just the kill/death ratio leaderboard. Scoreboard The scoreboard is the in-game leaderboard in matches. Like the leaderboards, and also for the same reasonings, it can be disabled. It basically works just like the one in Call of Duty: Ghosts, being shown in the top-right corner of the screen. Without having it open, it shows the statistics of how you've done so far in the match. Perks Perks once again appear, and work like they do in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Removing your secondary will give you more perk points, as does having less attachments or taking other things out of your class. Each perk has a different point value, depending on how useful the perk is. Pro versions of the perks also return, but only for perks that can have their effectiveness increased. Equipment Perks *Magnified (1 perk point): Increased zoom when aiming down a weapon's sight. Pro version increases the zoom even more. *Bandolier (2 perk points): Start with full reserve ammo. Pro version makes it so you start with even more ammo. *Martyr (2 perk points): Drop a M61 frag grenade upon death. Pro version makes it so you drop two M61 frag grenades upon death. *Scavenger (3 perk points): Pick up dropped bags by enemies to gain more reserve ammo. Pro version makes it so picking up bags always refills ammo back to the max. *Copycat (3 perk points): Copy the class of an enemy that killed you. *Area of Effect (3 perk points): All of your guns have splash damage, and explosives have an increased damage radius. Pro version increases the damage of the splash damage for non-explosive guns, and explosives have an even larger damage radius. *Pack Mule (4 perk points): Carry a primary weapon and two secondary weapons (when combined with Overkill, it is two primaries with one secondary). Pro version makes it so two primaries and two secondaries can be carried (when combined with Overkill, it is three primaries and one secondary). *Overkill (4 perk points): Replace your secondary with a primary. For effect when combined with Pack Mule, see Pack Mule's description. *Handicap (5 perk points): Enemies will regenerate health lost by damage you have dealt to them slower. Pro version makes it so enemies don't regenerate health lost by damage you have dealt to them at all. Resistance Perks *Skyfall (1 perk points): No falling damage. *Superior Strategist (3 perk points): Increased immunity to enemy Tactical Equipment. Pro version makes the player completely immune to enemy Tactical Equipment. *Vampire (3 perk points): Receive some health back from harming enemies. Pro version makes the amount of health that is earned back higher. *Second Chance (4 perk points): Go into a "downed" state before dying with the possibilty of being revived by a team mate, and have the ability to revive other team members with this perk. Pro version increases the time before bleeding out and decreases the time used while reviving other players. Awarness Perks *Peripherals (1 perk point): Increases minimap size and the death locations of enemies is not marked. Pro version increases the minimap size even more. *Eavesdrop (2 perk points): Allows you to hear what the enemy team members with microphones are saying, makes enemy footsteps louder and makes enemies using silencers appear on the minimap when they fire their weapons. Pro version makes footsteps even louder. *Dead Silence (2 perk points): Makes your actions (walking, callouts, and knifing) more silent. Pro version makes these actions completely silent. *Marksman (2 perk points): Allows you to see enemy names above their heads from a shorter distance away. Pro version makes this distance even shorter. *Blind Eye (2 perk points): Makes the player unseen by A.I.-controlled streaks. *SitRep (3 perk points): Makes all enemy equipment and ground-based streaks glow red if within a few yards from the player. Pro version makes all equipment throughout the map able to be seen. *Ping (4 perk points): Makes it so a ping on the minimap is activated in the radius of an enemy you killed for each enemy killed that detects enemies. Pro version makes the radius of the ping larger. Handling Perks *To Go (1 perk point): Makes you able to reload while sprinting. *Parkour (1 perk point): Makes you able to climb and mantle faster. Pro version increases this speed more. *Kamikaze (1 perk point): Makes you able to shoot and hold equipment while sprinting. *Reflex (2 perk points): Makes the stance-changing speed faster. Pro version increases this speed more. *Sleight of Hand (2 perk points): Makes empty reloads and using equipment faster. Pro version increases these speeds even more. *Switcharoo (3 perk points): Allows you to switch weapons and cock weapons faster. Pro version increases these speeds more. *Double Tap (3 perk points): Makes full-auto weapons fire faster, shortens the delay between bursts on burst-fire weapons, speeds up the cocking/bolt-action/lever-action/pumping on weapons, and decreases the firecap on semi-auto weapons. Pro version increases these speeds more on full-auto and delayed-action (pump, bolt, etc.) weapons, removes the delay on burst-fire weapons, and removes the firecap completely on semi-auto weapons. *Marathon (3 perk points): Makes you able to sprint for a longer duration. Pro version makes sprinting able to be done infinitly. Elite Perks *Gambler (1 perk point): You are given a random perk each time you spawn or respawn. It is possible it could be a perk you already have, but this will not increase that perk's affect. If the player gets a perk they own the pro version for, they will get the pro version of that perk instead. Pro version increases the possibility of it not being a perk you have. *Gravity (1 perk point): Increased jump height. Pro version increases this height even further. *Hardline (2 perk points): Makes streaks take 1 kill or 50 points (depending on what type of strike package is chosen) less to earn. Pro version makes streaks take 2 kills or 100 points less to earn. *Greed (3 perk points): Allows you to pick up bags of money dropped by enemies which gives you extra XP. Pro version gives you even more XP for picking up these bags. Maps Most of the maps included are ones from past games, but new ones will be added in future map and content packs. Note: maps that are the same as their original versions will be linked to their pages on the Call of Duty wiki or the wiki of the game they come from. Included & Updates Small *Nuketown 2025 *Getaway *Makin *Strikezone *Carentan *Dome (MW3 version; removed) *Dome (World at War version) *Free Fall *Cove *Shipment (exclusive to Face Off and Free Roam) *West Medium *Terminal (MW3 version) *Jungle *Summit *Berlin Wall *Hangar 18 *Downpour *Chinatown Large *Stonehaven *Roundhouse *Overgrown (CoD4: MW version) *Brecourt *Snowstorm *Hazard *Pipeline *Estate NAZI ZOMBIES Content Collection Pack Small *Nacht der Untoten (Free Roam, Infected and Face Off only) Large *Shi No Numa *Kino *Call of the Dead *Shangri-La FREE Bonus Pack Medium *Strip Mall *Wilderness Extinction Content Collection Pack Small *Point of Contact *Nightfall *Unearthed *Awakening *Exodus Easter Eggs Some maps feature musical Easter Eggs. Maps from previous games retain the Easter Eggs that appeared in the original version. New maps made by me will most likely all have musical Easter Eggs too. Other types of Easter Eggs may also appear. They will be mentioned in the maps' pages themselves. Credits http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Wzic15m7YQ=WL7uyyKBG4EtDYEJUVNBgRSg&index=42 I am not advertising, sponsoring or endorsing any of the products in the game/article. All tradmarks and copyrights are owned by their respective companies. PlayStation Vita Version The PlayStation Vita version of the game is the same as the other versions of the game, and the player's rank is universal between this version and the PS3 and PS4 versions. The only difference on it is control changes and the graphics not being as good. The game can also be played through the Remote Play feature, which it is compatible with PS4 and PS3. Trivia/Notes *This is RisingSun2013's first creation on this wiki. *There is no campaign or extra mode in this; only multiplayer. *All customization items in the game do not have to be earned or bought, they are free. However, some DLC ones have to be bought with real money. *All weapons in the game have 4 characters (letters, numbers, etc.) or more in their name. Ones with three or less have the company's name added to the name of the gun. *There are no trophies or achievements because most of the stuff that could be covered by the trophies/achievements are covered by Challenges or Contracts. Category:RisingSun2013 Category:Games Category:Call of Duty Online 2